Sweets
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Strawberry waffles are delicious, but not as sweet as her lips. Commonershipping! Happy birthday Diamond!


Heeey I'm back! This time, I'll be presenting a short drabble 'bout Commershipping because...*drumrolls*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAMOND! :)

Let's pretend the Sinnoh Trio are turning sixteen this year, no?

Disclamer: I don't own Pokèmon! If I did, I'd make all my favourite shippings canon!

* * *

Diamond was walking along a path, feeling bored, until he saw what the path was made of.

Chocolate! Creamy, dark, pure, sweet chocolate!

The sight of chocolate made Diamond trip. He was on the ground and was about to grab a piece of chocolate when he found that it was raining.

Rainwater trickled down his chin and into his mouth. It wasn't salty, and was instead, sweet.

Lemonade, Diamond thought, and he jumped up and down like a Growlithe, trying to drink a few more drops－

Diamond, a soft beautiful voice called out to him. Instead of becoming surprised, Diamond closed his eyes, stopped jumping, and tried to remember whose voice it was, as it sounded strangely familiar.

"Missy? P-platinum?" Those words escaped his lips and he felt amazed. He wasn't used to calling Platinum by her real name, but somehow, the pronunciation of the word 'Platinum' tasted like...sweet to Diamond, even if it wasn't a dessert.

"Platinum," Diamond repeated, and he thought he saw her silver eyes for a moment before it disappeared.

Just the thought of her made his heart leap. He had forgotten about eating. It seemed like Platinum was more important to him than food, and he felt strange. Why was she that important?

"Because she's my best friend," Diamond said aloud, answering his own question. More than that, maybe, his brain replied.

She's your crush. You love her, his brain told him. Was this the truth?

Before Diamond could think more about the matter, Platinum and another familiar voice found their way into his ears.

Dia! Diamond! They shouted. Then, a ray of bright sunshine blinded him and he had to close his eyes.

"I'm awake...I'm awake..." Diamond mumbled, opening his eyes. He found that he wasn't standing on a chocolate path. The ceiling wasn't raining lemonade rain. He was only in his bed. It was just a dream...

But the voices were real. Pearl and Platinum's voices echoed in Diamond's house.

"Dia! Diamond! Open the damn door!" Pearl shrieked. Diamond could hear Platinum trying to calm him down.

Not wanting to start the day off with an angry Pearl, Diamond went out of bed and to the front door immediately. Thank god his mother was out doing some early shopping, or she would have become deaf.

"You took AGES!" Pearl shouted as soon as Diamond opened the door.

"Sorry," Diamond replied sheepishly. "I overslept. I've forgotten how early we used to wake up when we were still travelling..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Platinum, who was wearing a ocean blue dress with white laces, and small pink ribbons were tied around her multiple beads.

"You...er...look beautiful, M-Missy," he mumbled as he felt his face burn. Why did he have to blush? Why couldn't he say her name in front of her? Why did he stutter? You moron, Dia! Diamond mentally scolded himself.

Platinum's smile was brighter than the sun as she replied, "It's only for special occasions, really, like today."

"What special occasions are happening today?" Diamond asked stupidly.

Pearl and Platinum stared at him blankly.

"It's your birthday!" Pearl finally said. Comprehension dawned on Diamond and he blinked.

"Totally forgot, too caught up with..." Platinum, more like, his brain finished his sentence for him. When did his brain become so talkative?

The other two, however, didn't seem to hear him, and Diamond jerked out of his trance and welcomed them into his home.

"I've always liked your house," Platinum told Diamond as they sat down on Diamond's sofa. "It's plain, yet it feels so cozy, so warm..."

"Thanks," Diamond grinned at her as his heart made a humongous leap. Her compliment was even more precious than his mother's homemade cookies...

"I was thinking of making waffles for breakfast. Wanna join?" Diamond asked.

"But not before giving you my present," Pearl told him. He had a present for him?

Pearl grabbed something from his backpack and handed it to Diamond, which was a Protean Omega Soundtrack that had all of Diamond's favourite songs.

Diamond gasped happily. He'd been wanting that for weeks!

"Thanks Pearl!" He exclaimed as he took the DVD from Pearl. "I'll listen to it later!"

Pearl grinned as his best friend. He seemed satisfied with Diamond's reaction.

"I'll get you two a cup of tea, and then we'll make waffles. No, no, I can handle it myself! I've been in this house since I was just a toddler! I'm fine!" Pearl added hastily when he saw Diamond getting up from the sofa.

The moment Pearl left, a awkward silence hovered in the air.

Be brave, Diamond's brain told him, and strike up a conversation with her!

However, it was Platinum who broke the silence.

"So...I have a present for you, Diamond," she said clearly.

Diamond felt his heart beating rapidly. What was the present?

Platinum took a book out from her bag and handed it to Diamond.

"That's awesome!" Diamond exclaimed, but he was doubtful. Platinum knew that he didn't read, why was she giving him a book?

But it all became clear when Diamond glanced at the title. It was a recipe book!

Just as Diamond opened his mouth to express his gratitude, Pearl came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"Your cups of tea are here!" He said in a ringing voice that scared the Dialga out of the two of them.

"Here, one for Dia, and one for－argh!" Pearl had just poured the cup of tea on Platinum, making her wet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Pearl shrieked. "I'll get some tissues right away!" And off he went to the kitchen.

"You're all wet, are you fine?" Diamond asked her.

"Yes, I am fine, but your book's not," Platinum said sadly, gesturing to the recipe book. The pages were all soaked. "I'll get you another copy tomorrow, then."

"No, I don't need it," Diamond said firmly. "What I want for my birthday is not a recipe, nor a soundtrack, but your birthday blessing, and that's enough for me."

Platinum looked at him oddly, then smiled. "I understand why you're called 'The Empathizer' now, Dia."

Diamond felt his face heat up. "Er..." He was speechless.

Platinum leaded forward and so did Diamond. He felt as though his heart was about to burst from his chest.

They leaned closer and closer, and they were now so close that he could count her eyelashes. Are we going to...kiss? Diamond thought nervously.

They are. Diamond could not explain his feelings when he felt her lips on his. Platinum's lips smelled of strawberries, of mint chocolate, of lemonade...

The kiss would've lasted longer if Pearl hadn't strutted into the room, carrying tissues. Diamond and Platinum broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Your tissues, Missy," Pearl said, handing the tissues to Platinum, but the dress was still as wet as ever.

"It's still as wet and cold as－achoo!" Platinum sneezed.

"Aha! Missy finally sneezed!" Pearl roared.

"No I didn't," Platinum sniffed.

"Yes you did! I heard it clearly!"

"No I didn't, don't be such a pest."

"Er...Pearl, how 'bout you fetch to ingredients for the waffles first?" Diamond said hastily, breaking up their argument.

Pearl let out a "hmph" and went back to the kitchen.

"You'll catch a cold," Diamond told Platinum seriously. "Wait a second," he said, and left the living room.

A few minutes later, Diamond came into the room, a jacket on his shoulder.

"Here," he said, pulling the coat over Platinum.

"T-thanks," she replied, smiling a bit.

"Shall we proceed to the kitchen?" Diamond asked. Platinum nodded, getting off the sofa.

Diamond felt Platinum's fingers intertwine with his, and he blushed.

Sadly, it was a short walk to the kitchen, and Platinum let go of Diamond's hand.

"Let's make some strawberry waffles, shall we?" Diamond asked Platinum, remembering the taste of her lips.

"We shall," Platinum nodded.

Diamond smiled as Platinum pulled out strawberries with Pearl's guidance (she could be clumsy _sometimes_ ).

He wasn't brave enough to tell her, but he would one day.

 _I love you, Platinum._

* * *

Sorry if I suck at romantic, sappy things, it's my first attempt at writing a romance drabble. Anyway, one more time...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAMOND!


End file.
